Sad, cry, Percy Jackson
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: I like to feel sad. I like to cry. Why? I don't know. This will have another chapter, more than one. The second chapter will be the story of a girl who likes to cry.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to read something sad, I really want to cry. I like to feel the tears, I like to wipe my eyes.**

**Can someone help me now? I'm not really sure why. I just like to cry, cry, cry.**

**Can someone review sadness?**

**Can someone write the fic?**

**Percy Jackson, if you please, or something else that I like.**

**Then I get sad, over something in real life.**

**The tears don't feel as fake, and my eyes don't feel as dry.**

**The sadness is real. **

**So, I decided to write a sad fan fiction of my own. **

And Percy was dead.

**How was it?**


	2. LOVE STORY

Rose Di Angelo was now a high school kid. It was years after the war with Gaea, and she was happy that everyone made it. Rose didn't know where Nico was. She just knew that he didn't have any kids. Nico doesn't break promises, right?

"OH! LOOK! There's Tear Girl, come to make people cry!" Rose turned around and rolled her eyes at the 'Popular' group of school. Some of the girls giggled and the boys made faces. Rose loved crying. She could cry on will. She just loved feeling the tears. Why it was something to be made fun of, the world may never know. Rose just knew that these were stuck up snobs, and not to listen to them.

Rose marched into math class. She plopped down at her desk and began fiddling with her erasers.

"Why?"  
"I-I don't know, okay?"  
"You've been running for to-STOP!"

"NO!"  
And she fell to her knees, sobs raking her body.

Rose began scribbling that scene down into her notebook. She could make another chapter in science class. Tears fell onto her desk as she closed her sadness notebook and slipped it into her book bag.

"Hey, Cry Girl!"

"Hey, Tear Woman!"

"Need a cape, Sorrow Lady?"

"Hey Rose!"

Rose looked up. It was the new kid. "Oh, I'm sorry! You're the new kid! Well, to survive at this school, you've got to make fun of me for crying all the time," Rose explained, standing up to shake his hand. The boy looked thoughtful. "Okay. Do you like the insults?" he asked, shaking Rose's hand. "No, not really. But you'll be made fun of, too, I you don't insult me like the others do."

The boy shook his head. "I'm Jason. I don't make fun of anybody." Rose stared at him. "Oh...my...freaking...GODS! You're Jason and Piper's kid!" Rose gasped. He had colorful eyes and blonde hair. How did he get so old so fast? "Um...yea. How did you know?" Rose's stomach did a front flip. "Because that means I'm your aunt!" Jason the second stared and stared. "Rose...Di...Angelo..."

"YES! That's me!" Rose exclaimed. Jason looked at her brown eyes, her black hair, her pale face. "My mom and dad told me to stay away from you..." he trailed off, shying away. "Jason's so mean! I'm going to your house. Do your parents pick you up?" Jason nodded slowly. Rose grinned. "Then I'm going with you!" Jason groaned as the teacher walked in.

"Okay, everyone! Take your seats!" The teacher called out. Everyone hurried to their seats as words were written on the white board. "Um..." Rose strained to see the letters. Stupid demigod reflexes..._Welcome...class...do...this...work...as...math...m orning...message... _Rose began scribbling down the numbers and letters. _Bob says hello._A few tears rolled down Rose's cheek.

It was sad, if you read the entire story of it...Rose strolled through the lessons. School was nothing to her. She was actually advanced. Not just for a demigod, though. Rose Di Angelo, awesome daughter of Hades, was actually the smartest one in her grade.

.

Rose and Jason walked out of school together. Time to describe. Rose was wearing blue jeans and a white flouncy shirt with gold beads on the top. Her shoes were light brown high heel boots. Her black hair was braided. Jason II had blue jeans and a purple T shirt. His yellow hair was messy like Jason's. A white car pulled up and Jason tried to sneak away from Rose.

Rose giggled and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him back. "Oh no. I don't think so," she laughed, walking with him to the car.

As soon as she slipped in next to Jason II, Piper and Jason groaned. "I thought we told you to STAY AWAY FROM ROSE!" Jason said, driving out. Jason made a whimpering sound. "She's fierce," he whispered. Piper put her hand on his knee. "It's okay. She is fierce." "GUYS! I'm right here!" Rose exclaimed, doing her pouty face. Jason looked at her from the review mirror and smiled.

"Kidding," he said. Rose smiled, some of the shadows in the car gathering together to create a book for her to read. "Oh, I know," Rose smiled. "I know." Her smile was now creepy. The book in her hands started to leak black liquid shadows, and Jason turned his gaze back to the road, his son behind him pressing as close to the car door as he possibly could.

.

Rose and Jason were becoming great friends. They playing in Piper and Jason's back yard until Jason collapsed and Rose fell on top of him, staring at the sky. One day Rose feel on top, facing Jason. "Hey," Jason said, brushing some hair behind her ear. "Oh, Jason! When did you get here?" Rose asked in surprise. Jason suddenly looked doubtful. "I don't know..." he trailed off, making Rose laugh.

"I think a few hours ago," Jason said. Secretly, Piper and Jason the first were watching from the porch.

And Piper could just see the love.

.

Jason and Rose, much to Piper's madness, have still not gotten together. They would play and laugh with each other. There were rumors going around that they were dating, but they ignored those, just happy to have a friend that understands. On August 1, Rose was eating a cupcake. It was her birthday, and also Jason's, so he took a piece of Rose's cupcake.

Rose made a face at him and he smiled. "Whatever, Death Princess," Jason laughed, dancing out of reach when Rose tried to strangle him. Rose got up and tackled him to the ground, hugging him. "Happy Birthday," she said angrily. "Happy Birthday to you, too," Jason replied in an even angrier voice. Rose rested her head on his chest. A few minutes later she fell asleep. Jason laughed. "Lazy," he mumbled.

Jason the dad restrained Piper from making them kiss.

Jason fell asleep soon after Rose did. Piper ran forward and Jason stumbled after her, trying to catch her. "Let things work it out!" he exclaimed. Piper stood back. If she saw love, then it would come true.

**HOW DID THIS TURN INTO A ROSE DI ANGELO LOVE STORY! OH MY GODS!**


	3. EPIC FREAKING FACEPALM

**Hello. **

Rose woke up and sniffled like she always did when she woke up. Rose looked up and found that she was sleeping on Jason. "Wake up," she murmured sleepily. Jason's eyes opened and he looked down at her with bright eyes that soon changed to sea green. "Huh?" Rose giggled. "Attractive," she said. Jason pushed her playfully and she rolled off. "BLONDE SUPERMAN!" Rose said, helping Jason up.

Jason yawned and stretched. Piper resisted the urge to chant "KISS KISS KISS KISS!" Well, if you call Jason covering her mouth with duct tape resisting the urge. Jason pulled on Rose's arm to get her to go with him outside. Rose was still a little groggy. She stumbled forward, knocking Jason over, and they both hit the floor with Rose on top of Jason...and they kissed. "MMMMMMM!" Piper fell into Jason's arms, fainting of happiness.

Rose and Jason stared at each other for a while before Rose tumbled off of him and they both ran outside, pretending nothing ever happened.

.

"Sup, guys! This is Rose, reporting on YOUR world!" Jason laughed at her and Rose blushed bright pink. "I'm working on it!" she exclaimed. "So," Rose said, turning back to the camera. "This is my best friend, Jason." She was making a youtube video, like she always did. Every Monday and Friday: The best and worst day.

"Hello, guys!" Jason said, waving. Rose put his hand down with her own and smiled sweetly. "Back to me, honey," she said, smiling at the camera. Jason pushed her out of her chair and sat in her seat. "No, my shot. You're just a PROP." Rose stood, brushed herself off, and walked away. "Hey!" Jason protested. "I was-" Rose whirled around and laughed at him. "Just reading my books!" she exclaimed.

Jason pouted, his blue eyes almost filling with tears. He really thought Rose was mad at him. Rose hugged him. "Oh, it's okay.." she trailed off, wanting to laugh again at the one tear that Jason was trying to wipe off. "I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't mean to make you cry." It was sincere. Rose led him back to the camera. "Sorry, guys," Jason mumbled. "Jason got a little scared."

Jason tried for his best smile, but ended up having to take a few minutes in the kitchen with his mom before he came back. "I'm sorry, Jason, I truly am! I didn't know this would happen!" Jason wrapped an arms around her waist. "It's fine, le's just say it's cancelled for Friday night. "Wait!" Rose exclaimed, swatting Jason's hand from the camera. "Dance."

Jason stared at her strangely. "What?" Rose grinned. "Dance. I always do one at the end of the video. We could do a slow dance, since there's two people." Jason pulled her up softly by the hand and led her into a very calming dance. "All my subscribers are watching," she reminded him softly, resting her head on his chest. "I know," Jason said, even softer.

Rose turned toward the camera. "Thanks, guys, that's all." But even after she ended the video, the dance did not end until Jason collapsed, Rose on top of him, staring at the sky.

.

"Hey, Death Girl! Sup, Death Boy!" Since Jason and Rose became friends, it was death boy and death girl. Some people made comics. Other people, like Sarah, the class geek (And fan girl) wrote fanfictions. She was the only one that didn't pick on them. She recorded what happened in the class and made it into fanfictions with a few tweeks to reality.

The twin girls of the grade, Sharon and Sophia, were walking down the hallway. They both wore the same outfit of a pink dress and pink high heels. Their brown hair fell around their shoulders, and they looked like models, the way they held their books, the way they walked down the hallway...but they were normal, and just as nice as Sarah. The twin boys, Connor and Cannon, were racing down the hallway, running from the principal...or trouble, whatever you prefer.

They crashed into Sophia and Sharon, knocking them to the floor. The girls stood and collected their books, helping the boys up. "Connor!" Sharon scolded. "Cannon!" Sophia scolded. The twins, both boys and girls, had their pair. Everyone said that the pair would be married one day, and Sarah wrote dozens of fanfictions about it.

**Okay, I will write part two sometime tomorrow, but please, pray for my six year old cousin. Ohhh...faith in humaniuty lost forever. So, my six year old sister can spell Edgar Degas, but somehow my six year old cousin can't spell cow. She said: C-o-w-e**

**I paused. She might have been trying to spell like Old McDoanald. So, I asked her if she was sure. She nodded. *EPIC FREAKING FACEPALM***


	4. The Death

**Part two...AWKWARD CUTNESS! I KNOW YOU! **

CRACK! Jason and Rose were playing softball. Rose had just hit a home run, and a you-better-fix-the-windows-before-Piper-kills-you. Rose struck off first base and sprinted to second. Jason fixed the window and laughed at Rose, who was now hurriedly throwing her bat back at the home plate. A shadow that was on Rose's team stepped forward and swung the bat a few times.

Jason threw the ball. It made a whooshing sound against the wind and then it collided with the bat. Rose pushed herself off of second base with her toes and ran towards third as her shadow moved swiftly to second base. "That's not fair!" Jason whined as his wind spirits failed to get Rose out as she slid back to home base. "All's fair in love and war," Rose replied. "Huh?"

She shrugged and got up, wiping the dirt from her pants. When she looked up at Jason, her face was paler than normal. "Um...are you okay, Rose?" Rose stared a Jason. "Of course! Why would I not be?" Jason smiled at Rose's new smile. He must have just been going crazy.

.

Rose had began to cough a lot, and had to stay home from school one day when the coughing got worse. When Jason asked her if she hurt anywhere, Rose would say that she had a sharp pain in her chest, but that was all. Jason helped her up on Friday morning to make the video. They sat in their seats and faced the camera. Rose started a goddess joke. "Okay, so in this movie, this god..."

suddenly Rose coughed, and blood splattered the front of her shirt. "Rose!" Jason exclaimed, grabbing Rose's hand. Rose's face was paler than it was when they were playing softball. "I'm fine," she whispered, dropping to the ground. "Mom!" Jason turned off the camera as Jason Senoir and Piper ran in. "Rose just started coughing blood, I don't know what's wrong!"

Piper knelt next to Rose and Jason knelt next to his son, trying to comfort him. Rose was shaking, muttering "I'm fine, I'm fine," over and over again. "No, you're not. I'm afraid I'm going to have to-" "No. I can do it," Rose said. She hated what Piper had to do, but she could do it better. ROse simply summoned shadows...

and was engulfed in a black shadow of death.

"NO!" Jason cried, trying to reach Rose. Jason Senoir held his son back. He hated to see his son fighting him to get to a girl who had always hated Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter. "Stop," he told his son calmly, pulling him back and hugging him. Jason sank into his father's arms, unable to do anything but cry.

.

"Jason, do you know where Rose is?" Mr. C asked. "She's dead," Jason whispered, but everyone heard him. There were a lot of insults of her crying herself to death. Only Sarah, Sharon, and Sophia were acting nice. "I am so sorry, Jason!" Sharon and Sophia said. Sarah carefully took out her notebook and put an arm around Jason.

"Jason, I'm sorry. Would you like a fanfiction?" If Sarah asked you if you wanted a fanfiction, that was a very high honor. Very high. "Please. Thank you so much, Sarah." Sarah got to work, scribbling down whatever words flowed into her head without thinking. Jason watched her blue eyes lose focus as her hand moved.

It was amazing, watching her work. It was a if her hand knew what to write and her mind can just wander off. Jason wanted to do that. Just float into his own world for a while.

.

The truth was, Jason had a crush on Rose.

Her eyes sparkled when he told a joke. Her hair shone in the sunlight. Her angry features were adorable. When she was mad about something, she put a hand on her hip and used one finger to text Jason about what she was mad about. Then she would throw pillows at Jason, but he didn't mind. If it was how she got some of her anger out, it was fine with him.

But he noticed that it was not the only way she got rid of anger. Sometimes she would shoot arrows at trees and sometimes she would paint or draw or read.

.

Jason had tried reading to get rid of the grief. It worked well. If he found the right book, he would be lost in a painless world for hours. Some people called himSarah for loving books so much, and Sarah had become his new best friend, though she could never amount to Rose. Sarah taught Jason how to write without thoughts. It was calming and Jason suddenly knew why Sarah did it.

Jason's hand wrote what his mind supplied. _Rose laughed and splashed him with water. They were at the beach, and it was a beautiful sunny day. Rose looked beautiful in the water, with her hair wet and her eyes gleaming. Her laugh made it seem brighter outside. Jason hugged her from behind and carried her to Piper and his dad. Never had she ever looked more pretty, and never had Jason been so in love._

"What are you writing?" Sarah asked, shocking Jason to the present. "Can I see?" It would reveal that Jason had always had a crush on Rose. But Sarah wouldn't tease him. She wouldn't tell. She would comfort him. That's what Sarah did. Jason moved the paper for her to see. She studied it for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay," she answered. "That was very good."

Sarah was a master writer, so that had been trash to her, but Jason thought of it as a token of love for Rose. Maybe he could get Hermes to get it to her in the Underworld.

.

Jason had never, for the ever ever of ever ever, asked Hermes to mail something to someone.

"Of course! Do you want to come with me?" Jason looked up, his blue...green...brown eyes full of awe. "Really?! I can go! I want to go! I want to go!" Hermes took him to the Underworld, where Ceburus let them pass, and Jason was swatted away from the fruit of Persephone. At the Palace of Hades, Rose was happily training two dogs made of shadows.

"Rose?" Rose looked up. "Jason?" Hermes looked around. "Floor?" Rose smiled. "Shut up," she mumbled. Then she jumped up and hugged Hermes, and then Jason. "Now I don't feel left out!" Hermes exclaimed. Rose grinned and kissed Jason on the cheek, which made Jason's heart flutter. "Hi Rose," Jason blushed.

.

Rose felt amazed to see Jason again. She had always had a crush on him.

She kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed. This could work, with a few begs.

**NOMNOMNOM. MY BRAIN! Sorry this wasn't good. I got distracted...a little. Then I couldn't think of anything else to write, so I tried. I think it's called writer's block...?**


End file.
